


It’s going to be okay

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with an happy ending, Buck & Christopher, M/M, Pre-Relationship, because we love co-parents, i don’t know how to tag, post 3x05, they’re obliviously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: Buck tries and succeeds to talk to eddie for the first time in weeks





	It’s going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> my first buddie work, wanted to post it before the episode tonight, enjoy 😊

“Hey man, can we talk?” it had been two weeks sunset Buck was back on duty and Eddie was still mad at him, refusing to talk to and even work with him, partnering up with Lena instead. Today was her last day working with the 118 and Buck is really happy about it. It’s not that he doesn’t like her, even though she’s not his favorite person, but because that means he gets more time with Eddie, in and off the field.

“Now isn’t really a good time” Eddie was finishing a banner for Lena’s going away party. Everytime Buck tries to talk to him it’s never the right time and Buck was getting sick of it.

“It never is” he takes a deep breath and takes the pen out of Eddie’s hand. “this is important”

“What Buck? What could be so important that you couldn’t ask someone else on the team? someone who actually wants to talk to you” Buck’s not going to lie, Eddie’s words hurt like hell but enough is enough and he wants/needs his best friend back.

“I want to see Christopher”

“No”

“What do you mean no? You want to keep being mad at me? Fine! But I miss that kid like crazy and you told me he missed me too, so please just let me see him” he starts his rant very mad but calms down towards the end. He doesn’t want to fight Eddie, he just wants things to go back to normal.

“Did you ever stop to think for a second how much your actions would affect the people around you?” Buck tries to answer but Eddie doesn’t let him. “Can you imagine the amount of times Chris asked me when could he see his Buck? and the only answer i could give him was ‘soon’, until soon wasn’t good enough and he started asking if you had left like his mom did” eddie’s voice breaks and tears start falling from Buck’s eyes and he tries to speak up again only to be interrupted by Eddie once again. “ I let you into my life, out lives because i thought... i thought you wouldn’t leave. and the moment something doesn’t go your way, you push me, him away, we needed you and you weren’t there”

“Eddie... I tried to apologize a million times, i try to make it better and you just won’t let me. I am incredibly sorry for everything that I’ve done... But you’ve got to understand that not working was driving me insane, this job is everything I have. When you leave you get to go home to your son, Hen goes home to Karen and Danny, Bobby has Athena and her kids and even Chim has Maddie to go home too, all i got is an empty apartment. I was going crazy okay? and no I didn’t handle things the best way and I’m sorry. Now... if you think for one second that i didn’t miss you... that i didn’t miss christopher, you’re wrong” Eddie looks Buck in the eyes for the first tine since that day at the grocery store and for a moment neither of them say anything. Without a warning Eddie involves Buck in a hug. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that until someone calls out for them.

“Buck! Eddie! Finally i found- am I interrupting something?” Chimney arrives with some confettis in his hands, Buck had forgotten about the surprise party for a second. They let go off each other and Eddie clears his throat.

“No, you’re not interrupting anything, but were you looking for something?”

“Yes! you two, and that banner behind you, please tell me you finished it”

“Yes, it’s done, is it time already?”

“Yes, c’mon” Chimney turns to leave, Buck grabs the banner and they all go to the entrance of the department.

***

The party was a success, Lena wasn’t expecting it, especially a banner that said “Goodbye len” instead of Lena, because Buck had stopped Eddie before he could finish, but it turned out okay because everybody laughed.

After a while everybody started leaving, Buck was about to leave too when he heard someone call after him, Eddie.

“Hey hum... Do you... Want to come over?” he looks over his shoulder to see if there’s a possibility that Eddie could be talking to someone else but there’s no one there.

“Me?”

“I’m not going to ask again Buck” Buck knows things aren’t going to suddenly go back to how they used to be, but Eddie is giving him another chance.

***

“Buck!” The way Christopher basically runs to him makes Buck extremely emotional, Eddie too but he doesn’t let any of them see it.

“Hey buddy, I’ve missed you so so much” he says while they both hug each other very thighly.

They spend the rest of the evening trying to decide what should be Christopher’s costume for halloween. 

His son doesn’t pay him much attention but it doesn’t matter. Leaning against the Kitchen door preparing dinner for the 3 of them with a smile on his face while watching Buck and Chris playing with legos is how Eddie finds himself and that’s when he knows that Buck is not leaving again, they’re going to be okay.


End file.
